Une démission innatendue
by elya44
Summary: McGee décide de démissionné sans aucune explication pour son équipe et personne ne le comprend
1. Chapter 1

Comme chaque année, toute l'équipe de Gibbs devait aller voir Ducky pour passer une prise pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous apte au travail, toute l'équipe avait fait sa prise de sang enfin pas réellement puisque McGee lui n'était pas encore allé la faire.

Toute l'équipe était réunis tous prêt à travailler sur d'ancien rapport qu'il n'avait pas encore compléter quand soudain le téléphone de Gibbs se mit à sonner.

Tony- Un meurtre patron ?

Gibbs- Non c'était Ducky, il veut vous voir McGee, à ce qu'il parait vous n'êtes toujours pas passé le voir pour cette maudite prise de sang, et vous êtes le seul.

Tony- Alors bizut on a peur des aiguilles.

McGee- C'est sa j'en ai en horreur des piqures.

Gibbs- Oui mais vous devez la faire, allez et y maintenant, car tant que vous ne l'aurez pas faites je vous interdis de travailler sur le terrain.

McGee- Très bien j'y vais.

Ziva- T'as vu pire que sa après tout, ce n'est pas méchant.

McGee partit donc en direction de l'ascenseur pour aller par la suite à la morgue.

McGee- Ducky ?

Ducky- Ah enfin Timothy tu viens me voir, alors assis toi là que je te fasse cette prise de sang et qu'on en parle plus.

McGee- Je suis désoler Ducky mais ça ne sert rien de faire cette prise de sang.

Ducky- Au contraire mon chère elle est très utile si tu veux travailler sur le terrain.

McGee- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire.

Ducky- Alors explique moi.

McGee- tu me promets de ne rien dire.

Ducky- Je le jure.

McGee- On m'a proposé un bien meilleur travail en France, mieux payé et beaucoup moins dangereux, j'ai donné ma lettre de démission au directeur Vance ce matin en arrivant, aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour avec vous tous.

Ducky- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça, comme un voleur, tu as pensé à l'équipe en particulier à Abby.

McGee- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle a Gibbs ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe et puis ils trouveront un bien meilleur geek que moi, ils s'en sortiront tous très bien mais je t'en supplie tu m'as juré de ne rien leur dire.

Ducky- C'est vrai mais…

McGee- Très bien dans ce cas fait comme si tu ne savais rien, mets moi un pansement sur le pli de mon bras pour faire comme si tu me l'avais fait et demain tu leur diras que je suis désoler d'avoir été si lâche envers eux, bon je vais finir mon travail.

Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Tony, Ziva même Gibbs venaient de partir, sauf McGee qui voulait finir de rédiger son dernier dossier avant de partir définitivement et cela lui permettait aussi de ranger ses dernières affaires sans être vu. Avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur il se retourna une dernière fois puis repartis chez lui.

En arrivant chez lui Tim se dirigea vers sa chambre et pris un sac de couchage qui se trouvaient au-dessus de son armoire et commença à y ranger ses vêtements quand soudain quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte, il espérait qu'une seule chose c'est qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucune personne de son équipe et il fût soulager quand il vit les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière sa porte il fit un pas de côté pour laisser entrer sa sœur et sa grand-mère.

Penny- Tu es prêt.

McGee- Presque, j'ai encore quelque affaire à rassembler et on pourra y aller.

Sarah- Mais où est passé tout ton mobilier.

McGee- Je les ai donné à une association, sa leur servira plus à eux qu'à moi, j'ai juste gardé ma machine à écrire, mes livres et mes CD de jazz, bon je finis mon sac et on pourra y aller.

Penny- Très bien mais tu es sûr de ne vouloir rien dire à tes amis.

Sarah- C'est vrai Penny à raison pourquoi tu ne veux rien leur dire, il risque de te détester.

McGee- Peut-être, même sûrement mais je préfère qu'il me déteste plutôt qu'il sache la vérité sa serai encore plus dure pour eux.

Sarah- Comme tu voudras mais je trouve ta réaction stupide.

McGee- Mais comme tu l'as dit il s'agit de ma décision, bon je vais finir de ranger mes affaires et après j'irais déposer mes clés à la gardienne de l'appartement.

Penny- Très bien.

Quelque minute plus tard, McGee avait finis de préparer son sac de voyage et était prêt à partir, à quitter la ville de Washington, la ville où il avait trouvé la femme qu'il aimait, la ville où il avait trouvé une véritable famille et maintenant la vie qu'il aimait tant était terminé maintenant il allait devoir faire face à une épreuve qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, on pense toujours que cela n'arrive qu'aux autres mais malheureusement c'est faux, il se battrait pour eux, pour revenir dans cette ville qu'il aimait tant, pour retourner vers eux en espérant qu'ils arrivent à comprendre sa décision de partir et le pardonner, enfin si jamais il s'en sortait.

Sarah, Penny et Tim étaient enfin arrivés à l'aéroport de Washington, Sarah les avaient juste accompagné à l'aéroport pour qu'elle puisse dire en revoir à son grand frère, la personne dont elle avait plus besoin et qui peut être elle ne reverrait jamais mais aussi dire en revoir à sa grand-mère qui allait partir avec lui pour l'aider dans cette terrible épreuve.

Sarah le serra très fort avant de le laisser partir.

Sarah- Dès que j'aurais des vacances, je passerai te voir je te le promets, je prendrai le premier avion pour te rejoindre, je t'en supplie bats toi.

McGee- Je te le promets, je me battrais jusqu'au bout mais toi promets-moi de ne rien dire à l'équipe si jamais ils viennent te poser des questions, si il insiste dis leur que travailler avec eux pendant c'est neuf années a été une torture et que je détestais au plus haut point mon travail et je n'ai rien dis mais j'ai fini par les haïr même si tout cela est faux et que je pense le contraire alors je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Sarah- Je te le promets, je t'aime Tim.

McGee- Je t'aime aussi Sarah.

Penny- Ont doit y aller Sarah mais on t'appel dès qu'ont arrivent c'est promis.

Sarah fit donc un dernier geste d'adieu en direction de son frère avant qu'il passe la porte d'embarcation pour s'en aller vers Paris.

Le lendemain matin au NCIS,

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva étaient tous arrivés près à travailler mais pour le moment il n'y avait aucune trace de McGee, il devait être en retard quoi que ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes.

Gibbs- Quelqu'un sait pourquoi McGee n'est toujours pas arrivé.

Tony- Non peut être qu'il a encore un problème avec sa sœur.

….- Gibbs dans mon bureau avec toute votre équipe et tout de suite.

Gibbs- Très bien directeur, on arrive.

Ziva- A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut.

Tony- Aucune idée et le seul moyen de le savoir et d'aller dans le bureau du directeur.

Dans le bureau du directeur Vance,

Gibbs- Bon alors Léon pourquoi vous nous avez convoqué toute mon équipe enfin sauf McGee qui est en retard pour on ne sait quel raison.

Vance- En faites l'agent McGee ne viendra pas travailler aujourd'hui, c'est pour cela que je vous ai tous convoqué.

Gibbs- Vous nous avez convoqués juste pour nous dire que McGee sera absent aujourd'hui, vous auriez pu le dire par téléphone plutôt que de faire perdre du temps à moi et mon équipe en nous convoquant.

Vance- Non, en faites McGee ne viendra pas aujourd'hui ni les autres jours, il m'a donné sa lettre de démission hier en arrivant il m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Tony- Vous lui avez dit quoi pour qu'il veuille quitter le NCIS, vous lui avez trouvé quelque chose de mieux parce que McGee n'aurait jamais démissionné sans aucune raison.

Vance- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de quitter le NCIS bien au contraire j'ai essayé de le convaincre de rester mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

Ziva- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi McGee aurait voulu démissionner.

Gibbs- Il y a toujours une raison et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

Vance- Je ne sais pas et la seule personne à avoir la réponse c'est McGee, Gibbs je vous laisse l'autorisation d'aller voir chez lui et agent Dinozzo et David vous avez l'autorisation d'aller voir sa sœur, je veux tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

Gibbs- Merci directeur.

Gibbs partit donc en direction de l'appartement de McGee mais quand il frappa à la porte personne ne vint lui répondre, rien aucun bruit, il commençait à s'inquiéter, il se décida alors d'aller voir la gardienne de l'immeuble il montrait sa plaque d'agent spécial et elle le laisserait entrer, il frappa à la porte et une femme d'environ soixante ans vint lui ouvrir.

Gardienne- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Gibbs- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Gibbs du NCIS et je voudrais savoir si vous pourriez me donner la clé de l'appartement de M. McGee.

Gardienne- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Gibbs- Et puis je savoir pourquoi ?

Gardienne- Tout simplement parce que M. McGee m'a rendu ces clés hier soir, il a déménagé, je les vu partir avec sa grand-mère et sa sœur, je suis désoler mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Gibbs- Merci quand même.

Gardienne- Pas de problème.

Pendant ce temps sur le campus, où se trouvait Sarah.

Ziva et Tony cherchaient la petite sœur de McGee, ils ont tout de suite commencés par la bibliothèque, après tout la dernière fois qu'il l'avait cherché c'était à cette endroit qu'il l'avait trouvé. Ils avaient raison car ils la trouvèrent directement en train de lire, sûrement pour un cours, ils se dirigèrent donc en sa direction.

Tony- Sarah, vous, vous souvenez de nous.

Sarah- Oui, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Ziva- A vous de nous le dire.

Sarah- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas.

Ziva- On vient juste de recevoir un appel de notre patron, disant que votre frère avait déménagé et la gardienne de l'appartement vous a vu partir avec lui et Penny, si vous pourriez nous fournir une explication, sa nous arrangerai beaucoup.

Sarah- Je suis vraiment désolé sincèrement, je ne peux rien dire, j'ai fait une promesse mais s'il vous plait ne cherchait pas ma grand-mère et Tim.

Tony- Et pourquoi ça.

Sarah- _(Aller Sarah tu peux le faire, tu lui as promis)_ Tout simplement parce que Tim ne supportait plus votre équipe et qu'il vous haïssait tous, c'est pour ça qu'il a préféré partir, il détestait son travail, c'était une façade.

Tony- J'ai du mal à le croire.

Sarah- Je suis désoler mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

Pendant ce temps à l'aéroport de Paris,

Penny et Tim venait tout juste de sortir de l'avion, quelque instant plus tard ils prirent un taxi pour se retrouver devant un grand bâtiment et Penny prit la main de son petit-fils avant d'y rentrer.

Penny- Tu es prêt Tim.

Tim- Non mais je n'ai pas le choix.

A suivre….


	2. Le commencement

_Pendant ce temps à l'aéroport de Paris,_

_Penny et Tim venait tout juste de sortir de l'avion, quelque instant plus tard ils prirent un taxi pour se retrouver devant un grand bâtiment et Penny prit la main de son petit-fils avant d'y rentrer._

_Penny- Tu es prêt Tim._

_Tim- Non mais je n'ai pas le choix._

Ce grand bâtiment n'est autre qu'un hôpital, Penny et Tim se dirigèrent en direction de l'accueil afin de connaitre l'étage et le numéro de sa chambre pour pouvoir s'y installer et c'est ce que fit la secrétaire.

Secrétaire- Sixième étage chambre six cent trente.

Penny- Merci, on y va Tim.

Tim- Il est trop tard pour faire machine en arrière maintenant, j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Penny- Je sais tu verras, tout se passera bien, tu t'en sortiras, tu as le meilleur médecin dans sa catégorie, non.

Tim- T'as raison, aller c'est parti.

Penny- C'est partit.

Le lendemain matin au NCIS,

Abby arriva en trombe au bureau de Gibbs, complètement en colère et encore ce n'est pas suffisent pour exprimer ces émotions.

Abby- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Gibbs- Comment ça ?

Abby- Allez fait pas l'innocent, t'es parfaitement au courant tout le monde le sait et personne n'a pris le temps de m'appeler pour me prévenir, j'aurai pu l'en empêcher.

Gibbs- Mais c'était ta journée de congé et tu nous avais interdit de t'appeler, t'avais un rendez-vous.

Abby- Peut être sauf que cette fois c'est différent il s'agissait de McGee, de mon Timmy.

Tony- De toute façon laisse tomber, il nous détestait tous ainsi que son boulot ici, alors sa sert à rien de le chercher, sa sœur a raison.

Abby- Et tu le crois ?

Tony- A dire vrai hier j'étais septique et aujourd'hui je sais plus quoi penser.

Abby- Il ne serait jamais partit comme sa c'est impossible.

Ziva- Pourtant Abby tu vas devoir te faire une raison et accepter cette réalité, McGee a décidé de démissionner et on ne peut rien y faire.

Quand Ducky arriva aux bureaux de Ziva, Gibbs, Tony et anciennement celui de McGee, il pu constater qu'Abby était devenue hystérique.

Ducky- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, c'est à propos de Timothy.

Abby- On t'écoute.

Ducky- Voilà quand il est venu me voir, il m'a dit qu'il était désoler d'avoir fait ce qu'il a fait c'était lâche de sa part mais qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, il m'a dit qu'il avait accepté un poste plus important en France, un poste où il serait respecté de tous.

Abby- Mais tout le monde le respectait.

Tony- C'est vrai sa Abby à raison.

Ducky- Apparemment lui pensait le contraire et c'est tout ce que je sais.

Ziva- Au moins t'en savais plus que nous.

Abby- Je le déteste d'avoir fait ça, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui !

Gibbs- Abby…

Abby- Non Gibbs laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Gibbs- Comme tu voudras.

Et elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur, pour descendre à son labo, quand elle arriva la bas, elle prit Bert dans ses bras et pleura toute les larmes de son corps, comment il avait pu oser lui faire autant de mal alors qu'il avait promis qu'il la protégerai toujours et qu'il ne lui ferai jamais de mal, à cette instant précis elle le détestait, tout comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe mais qui avait gardé sa pour eux.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital de Paris,

McGee venait d'arriver dans sa chambre il posa son sac de voyage sur ce lit d'hôpital qui allait devenir le sien durant un bon moment, il avait eu la chance d'avoir une chambre seule, il fût coupé dans ses pensées quand il entendit son médecin arriver, le docteur Martin.

- Bonjour Monsieur McGee, je suis ici pour vous parler du traitement.

McGee- Très bien mais appelé moi Tim après tout on risque de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- D'accord Tim, je vais aller droit au but nous allons commencer par une chimiothérapie pour ralentir l'apparition de nouvelle cellule cancéreuse et puis nous allons vous faire une radiothérapie pour éliminer le cancer mais je vous préviens tout de suite c'est un traitement très douloureux vous aller avoir besoin de tout votre entourage pour surmonter cette épreuve, dès demain nous commenceront le traitement, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autre patient voir.

Le docteur Martin sortit de la chambre laissant seul Penny et Tim.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Tim avait commencer son traitement pour vaincre le cancer mais il ne trouvait aucune amélioration, il était de plus en plus fatigué, il avait perdu énormément de poids ainsi que tous ses cheveux, heureusement qu'il avait sa grand-mère et sa sœur sinon il se serai surement laisser mourir depuis longtemps. Tim était heureux car Penny était partis chercher Sarah à l'aéroport, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ de Washington, il ne l'avait eu que par téléphone ou par webcam.

Quand Sarah arriva dans la chambre de son frère elle se jeta dans ces bras.

Sarah- Alors comment tu te sens ?

McGee- Pas super mais maintenant que tu es là, ça ira beaucoup mieux, euh Sarah tu pourrais me passer la bassine, j'ai envie de vomir.

Sarah- Oui, tiens, tu vas voir tout va bien se terminer et tu retourneras au NCIS auprès de tes amis.

McGee- Même si je m'en sors, je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront me voir.

Sarah- Déjà d'une tu vas t'en sortir et ça c'est non négociable et de deux je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne voudraient plus te voir.

McGee- Avec ce que j'ai dit et fais, ils ne me le pardonneront jamais et je le comprends.

Sarah- Eh bien je suis sûr du contraire si tu leurs avoues toute la vérité.

McGee- Peut-être.

Sarah- Non aucun peut être j'en suis persuadée.

McGee- Si tu le dis, je suis fatigué Sarah, je voudrais dormir un peu.

Sarah- D'accord mais je te laisse te reposer à une condition.

McGee- Et puis je savoir laquelle mademoiselle.

Sarah- Si tu me laisses m'allonger à côté de toi pour me reposer un peu moi aussi je suis fatiguée, j'ai effectué un long voyage pour venir te voir.

McGee (en ouvrant ses bras)- Viens la petite sœur.

Sarah se dirigea donc en direction du lit de son frère pour s'allonger à côté de lui comme quand ils étaient petit et qu'elle avait peur et ils s'endormirent quelque minute plus tard dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand Penny revint de la cafétéria de l'hôpital avec un café dans les mains elle sourit à l'image qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, ils s'aimaient tellement ces deux-là ils n'avaient pas le droit de se séparer maintenant et surtout pas comme ça.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS,

McGee avait fini par être remplacé par un nouveau geek, Jason Scott qui n'était pas forcément aimé de l'équipe, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer pourtant il faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour être accepter par l'équipe mais la personne avec qui ça ne passait vraiment pas était Abby, dès qu'il voulait lui parler, elle prenait une voix froide, cette fille lui faisait peur d'ailleurs il faisait tout pour éviter que Gibbs l'envoie la voir mais dé fois il n'avait pas le choix, on n'a pas toujours le choix malheureusement.

Gibbs venait de recevoir un appel, un meurtre pour lui et son équipe, ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre vers l'ascenseur pour aller sur le lieu du crime où quelqu'un instant plus tard ils furent rejoint par Ducky et Monsieur Palmer.

Gibbs- Alors Ducky qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire.

Ducky- Il est mort il y a environ trois heures, monsieur Palmer et moi allons l'emmener à la morgue pour plus de détail.

Gibbs- Dinozzo, David et Scott vous avez du nouveau.

Tony- Non rien de très intéressant.

Scott- Pareil.

Ziva- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant et sa devrait vous plaire patron.

Gibbs- Et c'est quoi.

Ziva (en montrant la photo)- C'est une photo représentant le major ainsi que McGee et sa sœur, elle ne doit pas dater d'il y a plus de six mois.

Tony- C'est le moment où McGee a choisi de démissionner non, tu penses qu'il y aurait un rapport patron.

Gibbs- Je ne pense pas, je suis sûr, je veux que vous me convoquiez la sœur de McGee tout de suite, elle a sûrement des choses intéressante à nous faire partager.

Ziva- Je m'en occupe tout de suite patron.

A suivre….


	3. Une rencontre redoutée

_Désoler du retard et bonne lecture à tous et toutes,_

_Ziva (en montrant la photo)- C'est une photo représentant le major ainsi que McGee et sa sœur, elle ne doit pas dater d'il y a plus de six mois._

_Tony- C'est le moment où McGee a choisi de démissionner non, tu penses qu'il y aurait un rapport patron._

_Gibbs- Je ne pense pas, je suis sûr, je veux que vous me convoquiez la sœur de McGee tout de suite, elle a sûrement des choses intéressante à nous faire partager._

_Ziva- Je m'en occupe tout de suite patron._

Quand l'équipe de Gibbs arriva au NCIS, ils se dirigèrent tous en direction de leur bureau pour trouver le rapport entre le major et la famille McGee.

Tony- Oh mon dieu.

Gibbs- Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé Dinozzo.

Tony- Le major qui est mort était le meilleur ami du père de McGee mais aussi son parrain, c'est pour ça qu'il devait avoir cette photo sur lui.

Ziva- Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre la sœur de McGee, elle est parti en France voir son frère mais elle n'a rien dit de plus j'ai eu ces informations via sa coloc de chambre.

Gibbs- Ok

Scott- Le dernier appel qu'il a passé était vers le portable de Timothy McGee votre ancien coéquipier et je pense que si vous voulez le joindre vous devriez appeler de son portable, demande à Abby si tu peux.

Tony descendit donc directement au labo d'Abby sans demander la permission à personne pas même au patron, il allait pouvoir lui parler et obtenir des explications, il en avait besoin même si il était désoler pour son parrain.

Tony- Abby t'as réussi à remettre en service ce fichu portable.

Abby- Evidemment mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question, il y a un problème.

Tony- Je ne sais pas encore, donne-le moi.

Tony pris donc le téléphone des mains d'Abby pour appeler le dernier numéro qu'il avait composé ce qui n'est autre celui de McGee.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital de Paris en France,

Tim et Sarah McGee étaient toujours enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand Penny entendit la sonnerie du téléphone portable de son petit-fils, elle se dépêcha à le prendre et sortie de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle le pue pour laisser dormir ses petits-enfants.

Penny- Allo ?

Tony- Je suis bien su le téléphone de Timothy McGee.

Penny- Oui mais pour le moment il dort, il a besoin de se reposer, pourquoi vous êtes qui ?

Tony- Je dois lui parler à propos de la mort du major Will Grey, alors s'il vous plait pourrais-je lui parler

Penny- D'accord mais pas longtemps.

Tony- Je vous remercie.

Penny revint donc dans la chambre de Tim pour lui donner le téléphone, sa lui faisait mal de le réveiller mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, il lui en voudrait si elle ne le faisait pas alors elle le réveilla tout doucement.

Penny- Tim, mon chéri, c'est pour toi réveille toi.

McGee- Pourquoi c'est qui ?

Penny- C'est au sujet de la mort de Will.

McGee- Oh non, d'accord passe-moi le téléphone. Allo ?

Tony- Pourquoi t'es parti sans nous dire en revoir ni sans nous expliquer la raison qui a fait que tu as démissionné ?

McGee- Sa te concerne en rien, je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu sais à propos de mon oncle.

Tony- Je te le dirai quand tu m'auras expliqué pourquoi t'es parti sans aucune explication, aucun mot, même pas à moi je suis ton ami ou plutôt j'étais ton ami ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant ton départ.

McGee- Laisse tomber, alors que sais-tu ?

Tony- Temps que t'auras pas répondu à ma question.

McGee- Tu m'énerves Tony, tu sais quoi gardes tes infos pourris, je chercherai moi-même.

Tony- Je te déteste McGee, tu es impardonnable.

McGee- Je sais.

C'est à ce moment que Tim décida de raccrocher et de redonner le téléphone à sa grand-mère, elle le reprit donc et Tim se laissa tomber en arrière sur ses oreillers à pleurer, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi d'un parce que une personne qui lui était chère était morte ou de deux car tous ses amis, sa famille le détestait, Sarah le serra fort dans ces bras pour le réconforter en lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme.

Sarah- Tu crois qu'il va vouloir revenir à Washington pour l'enterrement Will ou il va rester ici.

Penny- Tu connais Tim aussi bien que moi, il va vouloir rentrer pour aller au obsèque malgré tout.

Sarah- Je sais.

Pendant ce temps au labo d'Abby, NCIS,

Tony posa rageusement le téléphone du major sur la table à conviction, à l'endroit où il était posé quelque instant plutôt.

Abby- Tu as eu McGee c'est sa ?

Tony- Oui.

Abby- Et…

Tony- J'ai essayé par tout les moyens de lui demander pourquoi il était parti à l'autre bout du monde mais il n'a rien voulu me dire, il a toujours eu le don de m'énerver.

Abby- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir moi aussi il m'énerve, je suis tellement en colère contre lui, pourquoi il a rien dit, pourquoi ?

Tony- J'en sais rien et j'aimerai tellement le savoir.

L'enterrement du major Will Grey était prévu pour aujourd'hui dans un petit cimetière au Nord de Washington, malgré l'avis des médecins McGee avait tenu à y assister, Will était un peu son deuxième papa et il l'avait soutenu plus d'une fois, c'est lui qui avait été présent lors de la remise des diplôme au MIT pour le félicité, il avait promis à sa tante qu'il serai la malgré le cancer et il tiendrait sa promesse.

McGee redoutait une chose c'était de revoir son équipe, personne n'avait compris sa démission mais il était sur d'une chose, c'est que quand toute l'équipe le verrait, ils arriveront facilement à remettre les pièces du puzzles ensemble, il était en fauteuil roulant trop faible pour marcher, perdu pas mal de poids et n'avait plus aucun cheveux qu'il cachait avec un bonnet et c'est pas en été qu'on porte des bonnets, il savait que ce moment aurait dû arriver à un moment mais pas maintenant, pas aussi vite, notre passé nous rattrape toujours qu'on le veuille ou non.

Tim, Penny et Sarah étaient arrivé au cimetière ils s'étaient placé au premier rang au côté du reste de la famille. Le prêtre avait commencé son discours quand McGee pu distinguer divers silhouettes au loin, son ancienne famille qui lui manquait temps, s'aillait le discours du prêtre était terminé alors il demanda à Sarah de l'emmener vers l'équipe, il devait avoir une discussion avec eux, il étant de dire la vérité aucun retour en arrière était prévu.

Sarah- Bonjour.

Tim- Sarah, tu peux y aller, ça va aller promis.

Sarah- T'es sur ? Je serais juste à côté si ta besoin, t'aurais quand même du rester à l'hôpital.

Tim- Eh, c'est qui l'ainé, moi alors je sais ce que je fais, va faire un tour.

Sarah- Très bien.

McGee- Salut, comment ça va.

Abby- J'y crois pas, tu t'en va sans prévenir pendant six mois, sans donner aucune explication et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était en nous demandant comment ça va, alors que c'est toi le malade.

McGee- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi Abby.

Abby (en se jetant dans ces bras)- Moi aussi mais pourquoi ?

Tony- Pourquoi t'as rien dis je croyais qu'on était ami, tu étais mon meilleur ami et t'ai parti, pourquoi tu nous n'as pas dit la vérité, ont auraient pu t'aider.

McGee- Franchement Tony, tu voulais que j'arrive au bureau en vous disant eh salut tout le monde je démissionne parce que je vais en France pour me soigner, me battre contre le cancer.

Ziva- C'est exactement ça qu'on aurait voulu t'entendre dire.

Gibbs- Vous auriez dû me faire confiance McGee, nous faire confiance.

McGee- J'ai confiance en vous, en chacun d'entre vous mais je ne pouvais pas.

Ziva- Pourquoi ?

McGee- Si vous voyez le regard que vous me lancer tous, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai rien dis, SARAH, bon je vous laisse je repars demain

Sarah- On peut y aller.

McGee- Oui rentrons, je suis fatigué.

Sarah- Très bien tatie t'as préparé une chambre.

McGee- Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Sarah- Tu l'as connait, elle a perdu son mari, elle ne veut pas perdre son neveu.

A suivre…


	4. un retour et une décision

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous et toute,_

_McGee- Si vous voyez le regard que vous me lancer tous, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai rien dis, SARAH, bon je vous laisse je repars demain_

_Sarah- On peut y aller._

_McGee- Oui rentrons, je suis fatigué._

_Sarah- Très bien tatie t'as préparé une chambre._

_McGee- Elle n'aurait pas dû._

_Sarah- Tu l'as connait, elle a perdu son mari, elle ne veut pas perdre son neveu._

Le lendemain matin,

McGee et sa grand-mère Penny qui ne voulait pas l'abandonner devaient repartir très tôt dans la matinée pour retourner à l'hôpital de Paris pour que ce dernier reprenne son traitement, long et fatiguant. Il en avait marre mais il voulait vivre, retrouver sa vie d'avant et pour sa il devait continuer à se battre. Avant de partir pour l'aéroport en direction de Paris, il espérait en secret que ses collègues passent le voir mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS,

Toute l'équipe était assise derrière son bureau à rechercher le tueur de Will Grey mais à la place ils pensaient à McGee, puis Ziva se mit à parler ce qui sortit Tony et Gibbs de leur pensée.

Ziva- Pourquoi il nous a pas fait confiance, il aurait pu nous le dire quand même, on est ces amis et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a notre regard, c'est quoi qui le dérange.

Gibbs- J'y ai beaucoup pensé et je crois savoir.

Tony- Alors pourquoi ?

Gibbs- Ont la tous regardés avec de la pitié dans nos yeux et je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il voulait qu'on fasse.

Tony- Il faut que j'aille en France.

Ziva- Pourquoi ça ?

Tony- McGee, maintenant que je sais pourquoi il a décidé de démissionner, il est malade et je veux plus d'explications ce n'est pas suffisant et cette fois il n'y aura aucune pitié dans mon regard, je vous le garantis.

Ziva- Notre enquête n'est toujours par terminé.

Tony- Je sais mais j'en ai réellement besoin, je serai pas au top de mes capacité si je n'arrive pas à en savoir plus alors que je sois présent ici ou là c'est pareil, s'il te plait patron.

Gibbs- Je vais m'arranger avec Vance mais tiens nous au courant et on arrivera à se débrouiller sans toi.

Tony- Merci, je vais prévenir Abby.

Tony partit donc en direction de l'ascenseur qui l'emmena directement au labo d'Abby, en arrivant il put constater qu'elle avait pleuré et n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Tony- Sa va aller Abby ?

Abby- A dire vrai j'en sais trop rien, Tim est gravement malade et je veux l'aider et puis hier pourquoi il a parlé de notre regard ?

Tony- On l'a regardé avec de la pitié et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu rester plus longtemps et puis il fallait que je te prévienne, je vais aller en France, voir McGee, j'ai besoin de plus que c'est qu'on a vu hier après-midi et je voulais juste te prévenir et te demander si tu voulais que je lui dise quelque chose de ta part.

Abby- Oui, je lui ai écrit une lettre hier soir, je voudrais que tu lui remettes et qu'en arrivant tu lui fasses un câlin de ma part, promis.

Tony- Promis.

Abby- Je vais chercher la lettre.

Abby alla à son bureau et prit la lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour McGee, Tony ne pourrait pas la lire puisqu'elle l'avait mis dans une enveloppe.

Après avoir demandé à toute l'équipe si il voulait qu'on lui transmette un message pour son ancien coéquipier il partit en direction du campus plus particulièrement au dortoir de Sarah, il frappa et c'est elle qui vint lui ouvrir.

Sarah- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Tony- Je sais que Tim est quelque part en France et je veux savoir où.

Sarah- Désoler mais je ne peux rien vous dire.

Tony- S'il vous plait Sarah, Tim est mon meilleur ami même si je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment lui dire, j'ai besoin de lui parler, je pourrais peut être l'aider.

Sarah- Je ne sais pas.

Tony- S'il vous plait, et puis vous savez plus il aura de soutien plus il aura envie de se battre, laissez-moi l'aider.

Sarah- Très bien, il est à l'hôpital de Paris au service cancérologie chambre 630 6ème étage.

Tony- Merci Sarah, je vous revaudrais ça c'est promis.

Sarah- J'y compte bien, empêcher Tim de me tuer la prochaine fois qu'il me voit parce que j'aurais eu la bonne idée de vous dire où il était.

Tony- C'est promis en plus vous êtes trop jeune pour mourir.

Sarah- Merci.

Tony- Bon je vous laisse, je dois préparer mes bagages et prendre un avion pour Paris, merci encore Sarah.

Une fois les renseignements obtenus Tony se dirigea en direction de l'aéroport de Washington pour réserver le premier vol pour Paris, à son plus grand soulagement il y en avait un dans trois heures, il réserva donc son billet puis rentra chez lui pour faire sa valise en quatrième vitesse.

McGee et sa grand-mère venaient tout juste de revenir dans sa chambre d'hôpital, cette chambre ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, si il voulait vivre.

Penny- Repose toi mon chéri, le voyage a été long et fatiguant, le médecin passera te voir dans une heure ou deux.

McGee- Très bien.

A peine McGee avait touché son oreiller qu'il s'endormit, il ne vit même pas l'infirmière arrivée pour lui remettre sa perfusion ainsi que son respirateur. Deux heures plus tard il n'entendit même pas son médecin arrivé.

Dr Martin- Alors, Mme Langston comment c'est passé ce voyage, que je lui avais déconseillé.

Penny- Le voyage la énormément fatigué mais à part ça, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes particuliers.

Dr Martin- Tant mieux, alors je vais le laisser se reposer encore un peu et d'ici deux petites heures je viendrais le chercher pour l'emmener à sa chimio qui aurait dû être faites hier.

Penny- Il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille, il voulait y aller et je peux vous dire qu'il aurait tout fait pour y aller, même y aller seul.

Dr Martin- Tête de mule.

Penny- Eh oui, des fois c'est dans le bon sens et d'autre fois non mais il est comme ça, c'est de famille je crois.

Dr Martin- Très bien, je vous laisse, je repasserais tout à l'heure.

Penny- A tout à l'heure.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre et laissa McGee se reposer pendant ce temps sa grand-mère s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté de son lit et lui prit sa main.

Penny- T'es vraiment une tête de mule

Tony était enfin dans l'avion et dans quelque minute il allait décoller et dans quelque heure il verrait McGee. Il avait peur de la réaction de son ami quand il le verrait, il voulait juste lui parler et il y arriverait.

Tony venait de toucher le sol français, maintenant il fallait qu'il aille à l'hôpital de Paris pour aller voir McGee, non il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve un hôtel pour prendre une douche et se changer, il appela un taxi mais ce rappela qu'il ne parlait pas un seul mot de français à la différence de McGee, lui il savait toujours tout mais heureusement pour lui le chauffeur parlait très bien anglais. Il demanda un hôtel à côté de l'hôpital pour être au plus près de son ami.

A suivre…..


	5. McGee VS Tony

Désoler pour le retard et bonne lecture à tous,

_Tony venait de toucher le sol français, maintenant il fallait qu'il aille à l'hôpital de Paris pour aller voir McGee, non il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve un hôtel pour prendre une douche et se changer, il appela un taxi mais ce rappela qu'il ne parlait pas un seul mot de français à la différence de McGee, lui il savait toujours tout mais heureusement pour lui le chauffeur parlait très bien anglais. Il demanda un hôtel à côté de l'hôpital pour être au plus près de son ami._

Tony venait tout juste d'arriver à l'hôtel se trouvant en face de l'hôpital pour prendre une bonne douche bien mérité et par la suite aller voir son ancien partenaire, son ami, son frère, Timothy McGee.

Quand il se retrouva devant la porte de chambre de McGee, il prit une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et faire face à son ami afin d'obtenir de réelles explications mais quand il rentra il vit McGee en train de dormir tranquillement il s'assit alors à côté de lui profitant de l'absence de la grand-mère de ce dernier, Penny. Il le regarda un moment puis commença à lui parler.

Tony- Salut mon pote, j'ai tellement de questions à te poser, surtout une pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit que ce soit moi, Abby, Ziva même Gibbs, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir fait confiance, on est censé être une famille et une famille est censé tout ce dire.

Timothy- (en parlant lentement) Parce que je ne voulais pas de pitié et que je préférais vous voir me détester plutôt que de me voir mourir

Tony- Tu ne dormais pas ?

Timothy- Je somnolais plutôt qu'autre chose.

Tony- Ah d'accord.

Timothy- Je suis sincèrement désoler de vous l'avoir cacher, quand je l'ai appris, j'ai essayé de vous le dire mais je n'y arrivais pas et j'avais peur, peur de vous le dire.

Tony- Pourquoi t'avais peur de nous le dire c'est stupide on t'aurait soutenus .

Timothy- J'avais peur que vous me regardiez avec un regard de pitié, que tu arrêtes t'es blagues stupides de peur de dire une bêtise et finalement maintenant je me rends compte en te voyant ici en face moi que c'est moi et moi seul qui est fait une bêtise en vous cachant la vérité, et que j'ai besoin de vous je suis vraiment désoler, j'espère que toi et les autres serais capable de me pardonner mon erreur.

Tony- C'est une bonne chose de l'avouer et oui on sera tous capable sans exception de te pardonner, ça va faire plaisir au reste de l'équipe que tu rentres à Washington avec moi pour continuer à te soigner.

Timothy- Mais je ne rentre pas à Washington, Tony je dois rester ici, je n'ai pas le choix.

Tony- Comment ça ? Je comprends plus rien pourtant tu viens de dire que…..

Timothy- Oui et c'est vrai mais le meilleur cancérologue se trouve ici dans cette hôpital c'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je suis partis.

Tony- Donc c'est à nous de venir c'est ça ?

Timothy- Oui, je suis désoler Tony, mais je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais m'endormir d'une minute à l'autre.

Tony- Très bien, je repasserai plus tard, oh et j'oubliais Abby ma laissée une lettre pour toi, je te la pose sur la table de chevet(en murmurant) à plus tard petit frère.

Quand Tony atteignit la poigné de porte de la chambre de McGee, il se retourna une dernière fois et put constater qu'il s'était déjà endormir. Quand il commença à sortir de l'hôpital, il tomba nez à nez sur la grand-mère de son petit frère qui avait un café à la main, elle venait surement de la cafeteria de l'hôpital.

Tony- Bonjour Penny.

Penny- Bonjour Tony, je vois que vous sortez de la chambre de Timothy.

Tony- Oui j'avais besoin de réponses mais sinon comment va-t-il ? Enfin je veux dire la maladie est arrivé à quel point, il va mourir ou non ?

Penny- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que pour le moment les derniers résultats ne sont pas vraiment ce que l'on espérait, et c'est en parti à cause du fait qu'il a voulu aller à l'enterrement de son parrain, il la fait contre avis médical.

Tony- C'est vraiment une tête de mule mais ne n'était pas ma question Penny, je veux savoir si il va mourir ou non ?

Penny- Pour le moment le cancer est un stade où les médecins lui donnent environ vingt pourcents de survis mais il veut se battre, il ne veut pas mourir et je pense que votre présence ne peut que l'aider à se battre davantage, la présence de toute son équipe peut aider, il a besoin de vous tous même si cette tête mule la refusé.

Tony- Je vous remercie pour votre honnêter, mais je dois y aller je repasserais très vite.

Penny- Et merci à vous d'être venus.

Tony- Sa ma fait plaisir.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que Tony et Penny se quittèrent dans deux positions opposé, l'un vers son hôtel où il venait de s'installer et l'autre en direction de la chambre de son petit-fils.

Quand Tony arriva dans sa chambre d'hôtel il s'allongea sur son lit, posa ses deux mains derrière la tête tout en regardant le plafond. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment McGee avait pu aussi mal les juger, il était toujours dans ses pensées quand il entendit son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, il se dépêcha de l'attraper et vit s'afficher le numéro de Gibbs, il répondit donc.

-Patron ?

-_Alors Tony tu as des nouve__lles de McGee, tu as pu le voir ?_

-Oui j'ai pu le voir, tu l'aurais vu, il est tellement fatigué et si maigre, il a l'air tellement fragile, c'est vraiment pas bon patron.

-C'est-à-dire ? Pas bon comment ?

-J'ai vu Penny, on a pu un discuter un petit peu et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, les médecins donnent à McGee vingt pourcents de survie et je peux te l'assurer Gibbs il a réellement besoin de notre soutien on ne peut pas le laisser tomber ou du moins moi je ne peux pas, je reste en France et ce jusqu'à la fin en espérant que cela se termine bien.

-Je vais m'arranger avec Léon pour qu'on te rejoindre, le plus vite possible, je ne laisse pas mes hommes derrières.

Tony- Très bien, dans ce cas je te dis à bientôt.

-C'est ça.

Gibbs et Tony finirent donc par raccrocher.

Pendant ce temps au NCIS,

Quand Gibbs termina sa conversation d'avec Tony, il se retourna en direction de deux jeunes femmes Ziva et Abby qui étaient restées à côté en attendant des nouvelles de McGee.

Abby- Alors comment va-t-il Gibbs ?

Gibbs- Apparemment ce n'est pas très bon.

Ziva- Comment ça pas très bon ?

Gibbs- Les médecins lui donnent vingt pourcents de chance de survie.

Abby- Je veux rejoindre Tony, je veux voir McGee, j'en ai besoin s'il te plait Gibbs, laisse-moi partir.

Gibbs- Justement j'allais voir le directeur pour partir en France.

Ziva- Mais maintenant qu'on est tous au courant pourquoi il ne revient pas à Washington.

Gibbs- Je ne sais pas Ziva, Tony ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet peut être qu'il ne peut pas.

Ziva- Peut-être.

A suivre….


End file.
